


golden state of mind

by sunsetblvd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - California, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, date, just a day at the beach with markhyuck, practicing imagery forgive me if theres like 0 dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblvd/pseuds/sunsetblvd
Summary: Mark is in love with Malibu, but he loves Donghyuck so, so much more.





	golden state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first work i've posted on ao3 and i'm so excited to release it. i've changed the format to this fic a countless number of times and it's been in my drafts for quite a while so to say i've finished it and edited it is a relief to me lmao. this is rather short and i'm still working on my timing of settings in my writing and all that, but for now, i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> • title inspired by "empire state of mind" by alicia keys.

Summertime is beautiful in California.

Mark loves the beach the most. Walking to Surfrider is only a half a mile away from his house, and every day he finds himself sitting at the same spot on the stretch of sand. He always counts up the seashells he’s picked up along the way—a whole variety ranging from vibrant limpets to pale ceriths (they’re his favorite). Before he does that, however, he never forgets to visit the pier. He always greets the ice cream man at Byun’s Parlor and never hesitates to pet Bomi when he stumbles upon her, the adorable brown Labradoodle who takes a stroll with her owner around 2:30.

The perfect Saturday afternoon for Mark is spent walking to the beach. Hearing the ocean waves crash against the shores calms him. The scent of saltwater, although pungent, is cherished. Even the sound of the seagulls squawking and the rambunctious chatter of the beachgoers soothes him. Mark’s daily routine to the beach is strictly almost identical, but it’s not like he minds it. In fact, Mark prefers it this way. To have anything interrupted even in the slightest bit would stir him.

He begins walking along the vendors, admiring the many attractions on sale for tourists. On his right stands a tall vendor offering collectible jewelry made of shells, pearls, and gems—among other things. The bright ornaments twinkle back at him, catching his eye. The man standing next to him introduces a sale and while Mark only nods, he makes a mental note to come back for later.

A few steps later, he makes his daily stop at Byun’s. The stand is lengthier in size compared to the others, decorated with a bold pink sign along with a menu next to it boasting of fresh flavors. The owner, Mr. Byun, smiles as he sees Mark coming along, getting ready to give him his usual scoop.

“Hey, Mr. Byun,” he greets, rummaging through his wallet to pull out a five-dollar bill.

“Hi-ya, Mark! How are you?” the man asks in return, handing out a cone for Mark.

“Good, good. And yourself?”

“Fine as well.”

Mark perks up. “I’ll have an orange sherbet today, too, please.”

Mr. Byun laughs a hearty laugh, the grin reaching from ear to ear. “Glad to hear he’s come back,” comments Mr. Byun, preparing another cone.

Mark flashes a shy smile. “Me, too,” nodding his head in agreeance.

After receiving his two cones, he ventures further along the pier, eyes set on only finding one thing. Bomi barks, attracting his attention. Peeking over the walking person in front of him, Mark sees the jubilant dog wag her tail nonstop, awaiting him.

“Bomi!” Arms wide open, Mark rushes past multiple people to see her. Urging his legs to take him as fast as they can.

“You’ve missed me, huh?” he coos, as the dog takes her time to lick his face as a greeting. “Who’s a good girl?” Although it’s only been a few weeks since he’s last seen his and Donghyuck’s shared pet, Bomi—who used to be seven pounds and no smaller than his ankles—appears so big now in his arms.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, loosening his grip on the leash. “Sometimes I feel like she’s more excited to see you than me.”

Mark glances towards Bomi’s owner, a sly smirk etched on his face. Donghyuck is dressed today in a simple black graphic t-shirt showing the scene of palm trees lined on South Windsor Boulevard in Los Angeles, ripped jeans, and his favorite red Vans. “Are you jealous?”

“Not in the very slightest,” he retorts.

“Sounds a _lot_ like it.”

Mark laughs it off, handing his boyfriend the already-melting orange sherbet cone in his hand.

“Got you your favorite,” Mark says, licking his own cookies and cream ice cream.

“Why, thank you, Mr. Mark Lee,” Donghyuck sarcastically says, and motions for Mark to follow him. “Been waiting for you.”

“I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” And with that, the two venture towards the open waters and the vibrant sun.

☼

Donghyuck is the first to sink his bare feet into the gritty, dense sand. Under the sunlight the sand appears to have been gilded: sparkling with flecks of gold. He hasn’t felt this sensation in a while, but with nothing but the beams hitting his face and the sound of seagulls flocking among one another, Donghyuck doesn’t want to be anywhere else but here.

He glances over to see Mark with a stick in hand, etching images in the seashore, already having devoured his petite cone. He silently chuckles to himself at the sight of vanilla cream still stuck on the corner of Mark’s lips. Wonders if they’d taste as sweet as he imagines if he were just to run over and kiss him.

Bomi beats Donghyuck to the chase. The jubilant dog sprints, jumping up and down for Mark’s attention. The moment he reaches down for her, Bomi leaps into Mark’s arms, licking his face.

Donghyuck steps closer to the shore, letting the rushing water soak his feet. He really wouldn’t mind jumping in for a swim, but decides against it when he realizes he’ll be in wet clothes for the rest of the evening. It feels insatiable because the water is the perfect temperature and the sun isn’t scorching hot as it usually is, but he knows Mark will drag him back to the beach another day and another opportunity will spring up.

Bomi nudges at Donghyuck’s legs, and he notices the absence of his boyfriend who was just here with his dog. It isn’t long before Donghyuck realizes Mark is already waist-deep in the water, ten feet away from him. As if Mark couldn’t be any more embarrassing, he hollers Donghyuck’s name with both arms stretched wide in the air.

It takes a moment for Mark to swim to over Donghyuck is, splashing him as he nears the surface. Donghyuck shrieks in horror and out comes a string of profanities kindly directed at his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Mark shyly says, but the apology doesn’t reach Donghyuck’s ears. He storms off to sit on the sand, agitation clearly showing on his face.

“Oh c’mon, Hyuck,” pleads Mark, going over to his sulking boyfriend. Even when he’s pouting, Mark thinks, he looks like the most adorable thing. Eyebrows scrunched and cheeks puffed, wrinkles etched into the crevices of his forehead. He mirrors how Bomi looks after being scolded for rummaging through the trash. Mark grabs a wooden stick laying on the ground and begins to draw little hearts by Donghyuck’s feet. Donghyuck stubbornly refuses to look at them.

“If you forgive me, I’ll take you out for boba,” Mark coaxes, stealing a seat next to him. He continues to draw pictures and write their names, all of which are erased by Donghyuck.

“That’s so not fair!” He protests. “You can’t use that against me.”

“I just did,” Mark smiles through his words, pleased to know Donghyuck would always be willing to do anything to get out of paying for food. “My treat tonight.”

“ _And_ udon,” adds Donghyuck, a smirk crawling up his lips.

“ _And_ udon,” Mark confirms. His eyes contently stare.

The two break off in laughter, basking in the sun.

“Feels nice,” he says after a while, looking beyond the horizon. Mark, too, feels the same. “If I could stay here forever I would.”

“I second that.” Mark nods, seating himself next to Donghyuck. His free hand automatically reaches for Bomi, nuzzling her neck.

“It’s been too long since we’ve last been like this. Just me and you. Hanging out at our most favorite place in the world.”

Although he knows Donghyuck doesn’t intend it, the comment saddens Mark just a bit. The last couple weeks of school had been hectic, for the two of them both. Donghyuck has been juggling school and work; Mark had been far too invested in Donghyuck's chaotic work ethic to focus on anything else. Donghyuck would always lament that Mark doesn’t need to worry about him like he does like a middle-aged mom, but Mark can’t help it, seeing his boyfriend with his increasing dark lines around his eyes.

But Donghyuck is none of that today. Donghyuck is glistening and Mark can’t help but admire the way the sun hits his face: the stars in his brown eyes, his glowing skin, how strands of his coffee-colored hair rest aimlessly on his forehead.

 _God_ , he could kiss him right now.

“See anything you like?” Donghyuck asks, head turning in his direction.

Mark blinks, taken aback by his sudden turn. He must’ve been daydreaming for too long.

His laughter rings through the air. His neck cranes back, eyes crinkling up. “Caught you staring,” he teases.

Color rises on each side of Mark’s cheeks, but he attempts to disguise it by crouching his head to talk to Bomi. Mark decides it’s best if he doesn’t speak another word—anything else spoken would turn him into a bigger mess.

A quick moment of silence passes. Mark hopes the glow on his cheeks have come and gone, still embarrassed from being exposed from before. He’s just about to turn back to Donghyuck to crack a joke, before—

“Would you stop trying to bother our dog and just kiss me already?”

Mark takes a moment to comprehend the invitation, lets a laugh escape him, and grabs the back of Donghyuck’s neck, craning his head. His skin’s hot to the touch. He tastes the hint of orange on Donghyuck’s lips, a sweet taste falling on his tongue. Mark feels his heart pound and the blood run through his veins—like it’s the first time all over again. Euphoria rushes all over his body, the kiss turns from a chaste peck to being brisk-paced. Their lips meet over and over again, each time their tempo quickens, and it feels like time has stopped. Taking in the taste of his lips, the scent of his cologne on him, and how perfect his lips are on Mark’s own, Mark contemplates if anything will ever fill the void in his heart like Donghyuck does.

“I’ve missed you so much, Donghyuck,” Mark breathily says afterward, the blush still deep in his cheeks after breaking away from the kiss. “I miss how it feels to be alone with you and have nothing else matter in the world.”

Donghyuck cups Mark’s face in the palms of his hands. Mark sees brown eyes mirroring his own. For a second he thinks Donghyuck’s about to kiss him again before—

Donghyuck gives his boyfriend the worst flick to the head he’s ever received.

“Say something cheesy like that again and I’ll have to break up with you.”

Mark timidly rubs his temple, looking down at the sand. It stings and if it was any other day, he would’ve chastised him, but he decides to let Donghyuck go just because he’s his for today.

Mark feels Donghyuck slowly lower his head onto his shoulder, as the two stare off into the sky, heaving out a heavy sigh. “I’ve missed you too.”

☼

He can tell Donghyuck absolutely hates the way he’s looking at him with loving eyes as he’s picking out a necklace at the stand by the pier, but he just can’t help it.

Three hours ago, a bright azure blue filled everything in its course—not even the biggest clouds could block off its blinding color. Now, the sky has darkened quite a bit. Hues of orange and purple mingle in harmony as the lamp posts illuminate the nightlife scene: buzzing with tourists as they walk through the pier in excitement. All happy faces and happy smiles.

Before Mark realizes it, Donghyuck has already picked out a necklace and finished purchasing it, against Mark’s wishes. It was supposed to be his gift, but he had been too busy scanning around to notice. Donghyuck clasps his arm, connecting it to Mark’s own, hopping as he leads the way to the food vendors.

“I smell takoyaki,” Donghyuck says, taking a long whiff of the air. The strong scent of fried batter fills the air “And my stomach’s growling awfully loud.”

“I’m feeling a little hungry, too.” Mark nods, and the two find themselves standing behind the vendor in a few moments. Donghyuck tweaks his head to the side to watch the chef inside prepare the ingredients in the cast-iron pan and fry them up in seconds. He spoons a ladle of batter in the ball-shaped molds, and his other hand drops a piece of diced octopus, tempura scraps, diced onion, and pickled pink ginger. He grabs a metal handle to twirl the batter into the preferred shape, transfers them to a plate, and finishes off with ladling the sauce and sprinkling bonito flakes.

The line is long, but nothing else can satisfy Donghyuck’s hunger like takoyaki does. Mark and Donghyuck buy three servings; the latter finishing up two of those three in record time. Wiping his mouth stuck with takoyaki sauce, he proposes buying more. Mark shuts him down, reminding him of their udon date later (feeding Bomi bits of the tempura) and while Donghyuck does show disappointment for a mere five seconds, he would never refuse udon.

“When’s your first day at your new job?” Mark questions, crouching over the side of the deck as he watches the sun completely fade.

“Dunno,” Donghyuck murmurs, eyes focused elsewhere. Mark knows that he does know, but after having spent a long day together, Donghyuck would hate to be talking about work and everything he despises about adult life. “Monday,” he says, deadpan.

“You’ll do great, love, I know you will.”

“Hopefully, considering I got fired from my last one after two days.” Donghyuck chuckles then turns his head to look at Mark. Takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “Today was more than I could ever ask for” is what he manages to release all in one breath.

“Look who’s being cheesy now,” Mark teases, poking out his tongue. This earns a playful slap on the shoulder from Donghyuck, but Mark can’t stop smiling. He refuses to stop.

Donghyuck is the first to initiate the kiss this time, leaning in to plant his soft lips on Mark’s. Heat soars and tingles on his lips, a sensation that never fails to make him melt over and over again. The kiss is full of longing and need—the need for the other person to be there, to have them by their side, to belong with one another. A rather quick one, Donghyuck is the first to let go to catch his breath. Mark dives in for more, but Donghyuck stops him.

“Promise me the next time we meet will be soon. Promise me that I’ll always see you at least a couple times a week.”

Mark nods his head repeatedly, reaching for Donghyuck in a close hug. He rests his chin on the top of Donghyuck’s head. “Promise,” he whispers. Loud enough only for Donghyuck to hear. A promise intended for him and him only.

Malibu is beautiful and nothing else compares to it. The palm trees arching high above are enough to make other places dull in comparison. Beaches with glimmering water, always loud with chatter and rushing waves. The sun appears especially intense with its rays every day, even on cloudy days, glimpses of the sun can be seen. Donghyuck loves it almost even more than Mark does. Malibu is indeed beautiful, so beautiful in fact, he doesn’t think there’ll be any place in the whole wide world that will ever compare to it.

Donghyuck closes his eyes, cradled in the depths of Mark’s arms. Nuzzling their head against each other Mark lets go to plop small kisses on his head.

“There’s no place I would rather be than with you,” Mark murmurs.

Okay, so maybe there _is_ one place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! there may be or not be a short second part where i write about how they meet but i'm not sure yet. this story was inspired by my love for california and in the wake of the recent earthquakes, i hope everyone is safe & i hope everyone will continue to stay strong. all the love!!


End file.
